


worry your lips

by oceanbed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spit Kink, but it's very subtle - Freeform, whoop there it is that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanbed/pseuds/oceanbed
Summary: Junhui is having a crisis.Or: Minghao's lips are far too distracting and Junhui can't seem to stop thinking about it.





	worry your lips

**Author's Note:**

> if you decided to click on this work, then prepare for a massive trainwreck. unbeta-ed, not proofread, etcetera etcetera.

Junhui is having a crisis. It's a bigger crisis than the time he accidentally bought twice the amount of face masks that he needed, or the time when he forgot to bring his towel to the bathroom, or even that time when he ran out of milk tea.   
  
No, this is a Minghao crisis.   
  
And that's saying a lot, because a Minghao crisis is far bigger than a Jeonghan crisis or a Seungkwan crisis or even a Wonwoo crisis, simply because  _ it has never happened before. What the hell. _

 

The culprit of said crisis is currently busy scrolling through his SNS, unaware of the massive problem he had caused inside Junhui's chest. Minghao casually bounces his feet to the tune of whatever song that he's listening to, and his— Junhui gulped— his  _ tongue  _ is doing things that should honestly be considered illegal. 

 

Lately, it's a rare sight to see Minghao eating something as unhealthy as a whole bag of candy. Ever since he started to pay attention to his health more, he started to cut his sweets intake to as minimum as possible. However, today seems to be an exception, since he's been licking at a lolly for a good minute now without actually putting it inside his mouth. And frankly, Junhui is getting more and more anxious at this point.

 

_ ‘Stop that!!’  _ Junhui's poor little heart screamed inside his chest. ‘ _ You're gonna make me have a breakdown in the middle of the day.’ _

 

But of course, no one could hear him but himself. Minghao stays completely oblivious. He continues to scroll through his phone, his tongue reddening from the cherry flavored lolly.

 

After what felt like a millennium of pure unsaturated torture (from Junhui's perspective. Truth be told, only a mere 30 seconds has passed), Minghao finally stopped licking his lolly. But in this situation, Junhui has managed to jump from the alligator's mouth into the lion's den. Because now, Minghao starts to suck on his lolly, and Junhui, who has been staring unabashedly for who knows how long, flushes a deep red.

 

_ 'Maybe if you'd stop staring,’  _ the more rational part of his brain says.  _ 'Your face wouldn't look like a red hot air balloon.’ _

 

_ 'I know that,’  _ Junhui snaps at himself.  _ 'But do you think I can do it? Because I'm pretty sure I can't.’ _

 

From an outsider's perspective, Junhui looks like he had just swallowed a bell pepper whole, and is trying his best not to let anyone know that he's in pain. Which he's doing a terrible job at, because Joshua is contemplating on pouring him a glass of milk. Or better yet, bring him the whole jug. ‘Contemplating’, because Joshua ended up going back to his room and left Junhui alone with his pepper related problems (which is currently not the case).

 

See, when humans are faced with danger, the part of the brain that controls your reflexes activates its fight or flight response. In this particular moment, every single part of Junhui's brain seems to have automatically shut down when Minghao licks a long strip from his lolly and puts it back inside his mouth. So, Junhui's brain decides that this is the best time for him to get the hell out of there. He immediately stands up from the dining table, quickly backpedals into his room, and slammed the door shut before anybody could ask him if he's alright.

 

Which leaves him with the biggest internal question he has had ever since puberty. 

 

Is he finally going insane?

  
  


-

  
  


Junhui doesn't think about the lolly incident anymore. At least not voluntarily while he’s still conscious.

 

There’s been a few times before, when he was  _ this  _ close to falling asleep, practically on the verge of consciousness, but then his brain helpfully supplies him with an image of Minghao's tongue licking a long stripe of the cherry red lolly, superzoomed, edited to make it look like some kind of weird daydream, with sparkles around his lips and seen from rose tinted glasses. Junhui immediately jolted awake and cursed himself out for being like that while he was about to sleep. But not anymore. He's completely over it now. Yup, totally.

  
  


A new danger reveals itself in the form of Minghao's lips.

 

Minghao has complained to him before, when they were still new to the industry, when the make up artists would cover half of his top lip with foundation. He doesn't completely understand why it needs to be done, and even until now they still do it. Minghao gave up complaining around two years ago.

 

Because of that, when you see Minghao in his barefaced glory, nothing covering his beautiful skin or his beauty marks or his acne scars, you can always notice how his lips got so much fuller. Junhui thinks that that is Minghao in his prime condition.

 

Back to the danger at hand, they're about to start performing their new song for the first time, and the make up artist handling Minghao accidentally applied too much fruity lip tint on him, and now his lips look dangerously red. Junhui thinks that Minghao would look absolutely gorgeous with lipstick on. He immediately throws the image far far  _ far  _ away.

 

There's nothing they could actually do, so the makeup artist suggests that Minghao just lick it off. Which was contradicting everything that Minghao was always told not to do. He has a terrible habit of licking his lips even when he has makeup on, and the color of the product fades faster when Minghao's wearing it.

 

It was also messing with Junhui's head, because today just  _ has _ to be the day that the makeup artists doesn't conceal Minghao's lips. If Junhui even catches a glimpse of Minghao's tongue darting out, he's pretty sure he might actually pass out.

  
  


-

  
  


A gif popped up when Junhui searches for clips of Seventeen's recent performances. It was a Sunday, and Junhui is still in his room since the dorm inhabitants haven't properly woke up yet. The tags says that it's a gif of Minghao, and Junhui isn't suspicious of anything until the gif plays.

 

It was from their Getting Closer stage, specifically Minghao's  _ 'wonhae’ _ part. He makes eye contact with the camera and his tongue darts out after he sang. The gif felt like it lasted for 5 minutes, with how long the image stays in that single frame of Minghao with his tongue licking the side of his mouth. And it doesn't help that the person who made the gif edited it so Minghao's lips and tongue look redder than it really is. Junhui exits the app immediately.

 

The Minghao crisis is over. It's  _ supposed _ to be over. So why did a single gif made him flush red like this? Junhui curses at himself for being inappropriate this early in the morning. He wakes up to wash his face and immediately went back to sleep.

  
  


-

  
  


“Jun, have you been feeling okay lately?” Minghao asks him during dinner.

 

They're currently eating outside, just the two of them since Minghao wants to eat  _ jjajangmyeon  _ that actually tastes like how it's supposed to. Again, Junhui isn't suspecting anything.

 

“What do you mean?” Junhui asks back. He puts down his chopsticks when he saw Minghao do the same.

 

“It's just that you've been kind of out of it lately,” Minghao says. He looks really worried, and Junhui finds that he never wants to see Minghao with that expression ever again.

 

“But I'm feeling fine, though?” Junhui makes a show to check his pulse, feel his forehead, pats his stomach just in case. “I feel completely fine.”

 

Minghao giggles a little, but the worried look doesn't leave his face. “I don't mean physically.”

 

Junhui tilts his head a little and takes a sip of his tea, a silent question.

 

“It's just-” Minghao reached out to pat his arm. “-it's just that you don't seem like how you used to when you're around me.”

 

“Annoying?”

 

“Playful.” Minghao shoots him a glare. “And active and laid back and relaxed. We’ve talked about this before. You know that I know when something's bothering you, right?”

 

Junhui nods. Minghao's grip on his arm tightened a little.

 

“And maybe I'm not the best person to give you advice, but I'm always here to listen. You know that right, hyung?” Junhui only nodded.

 

Minghao doesn't look convinced, with the way he's chewing at his bottom lip still looking worried. Junhui hates the fact that he can't avert his eyes from Minghao's lips even after he stopped and his it became redder. He shoves the urge to trace his thumb over them to the very back of his mind.

  
  


-

  
  


Junhui thinks that Minghao probably doesn't notice his distracting habits. Which is honestly understandable, but Junhui is getting more and more distressed each passing day.

 

Some things that he noticed after two weeks: Minghao really likes to have things in his mouth. He bites on his fingers when he thinks, he bites his pencils, bites his lips, bites script papers, bites his chopsticks, bites the hem of his shirt, sucks on candies, licks his fingers, and the list goes _on and_ _on and on._

 

The thoughts that Junhui has had in the span of two weeks, the ones that he threw like a javelin and the ones he shoved into the trench of his brain came back to him in full force. And Junhui is in massive danger.

 

Minghao is _right there,_ in his room, bouncing his legs nonchalantly while he scrolls through his SNS. Junhui had barged inside like how he always do, but yet he can't help but feel nervous. Would he be able to act sane? Would he be able to stop himself from tracing his thumb over Minghao's lips? Would he be able to stop himself from pinching Minghao's bottom lip so he stops biting on it?

 

Junhui falls face first onto Minghao's bed. They don't even need to say anything anymore. Junhui is always welcomed in Minghao's bed the same way Minghao is always welcomed in Junhui's.

 

This decision was a bit stupid, if he's being honest. Minghao has been running around in his mind for two weeks, and now at the peak of his crisis, he decides to lay down next to the culprit. How clever.

 

Minghao doesn't look like he's paying much attention to him. Too focused on his phone to realise that Junhui is blatantly staring at him. Junhui doesn't feel the guilt for taking advantage of the situation.

 

It looks like Minghao came across a thought provoking post, because his brows furrowed and he bites his lips on instinct. Junhui feels his heart jump.

 

Junhui's consciousness betrayed him when he saw Minghao's lips getting redder. His hand reached out without him intending it to, and pulls Minghao's bottom lip from his own bite.

 

“It's gonna bleed of you keep doing that.” 

 

Minghao's eyes are wide when they turned to look at Junhui. He stared at him for a while before Junhui finally regained some sense and retracts his hand. He doesn't know what his face looked like before he promptly plants his face on Minghao's pillow. He could feel his face burn.  _ What the hell was he thinking?! _

 

_ ‘This is it,’  _ Junhui's mind says.  _ 'We've finally gone insane.’ _

 

_ 'We have to get the hell out of here, quickly.’ Junhui's rational side packs their metaphorical suitcase. ‘Get our paperwork and our passport and pack our entire wardrobe. We need to move back to China and live as a simple businessman.’  _

 

While Junhui's busy metaphorically fleeing out of the country, Minghao stays frozen in shock.  _ Junhui is acting strange.  _ It took him a little while to snap out of it and confront Junhui.

 

“Jun, you're being strange,” he says. “Please tell me what's wrong.”

 

From the pillows, Junhui shakes his head. “You're going to laugh at me,” his muffled voice says.

 

Truth be told, that offended Minghao a little. Junhui's problems have never been a laughing stock to him.

 

“When have I ever laughed at you? Don't think so lowly of me, hyung.”

 

“This is about you, though.” Junhui lifts his head up to see Minghao's face. Shock, worry, curiosity. Junhui thinks Minghao's face looks really funny right now.

 

After a while, Minghao says, “tell me anyways.” 

 

_ 'Well,’  _ Junhui ponders.  _ 'He asked for it.’ _

 

He reaches out his hand again and lets his thumb trace the bottom of Minghao's lips. He's trembling a little bit, but he's being extra careful not to press too hard and accidentally hurt Minghao.

 

“Stop biting on it, you're driving me insane.”

 

Junhui lets his thumb trace Minghao's lips for a while. After what felt like a year, Minghao expression became unbearable. If he doesn't stop now, Junhui isn't sure if he could hold himself back.

 

He pulls away and buries his face on Minghao's pillow again. He doesn't think of anything.

  
  


-

  
  


_ ‘What the hell just happened,’  _ Minghao's usually rational brain asks. It was as if his system has just glitched and now he's rooted to the spot on his bed, eyes seemingly unable to see anything else besides Junhui's broad backside, and the lingering heat from Junhui's fingertips burns him to the core.

 

All the sensors in his brain went into panic mode. His fingers traced his lips, following the path that Junhui's thumb took. He looks calm from the outside, the only sound he could hear himself made was when his breath hitched in his throat.

 

Minghao doesn't feel like he could register anything at the moment. He was in a daze.  _ ‘Why did that feel so good?’ _

 

_ 'Am I going insane? Why did I like that so much?’ _

 

Minghao's hand moved against his will and took hold of Junhui's hand. He brings them up to his lips, and lets Junhui trace them again.  _ ‘I’ve officially lost my goddamn mind.’ _

  
  


-

  
  


If Junhui was startled when he felt Minghao's hand on his own, he didn't show it. Instead he lifts himself upright and lets Minghao guide his fingers anywhere he wants. In a situation like this, the only thing he can do is to obey.

 

“Sorry about this.” Junhui hears Minghao whisper. He doesn't really know why Minghao's apologizing. Or what he's apologizing for. Junhui's eyes blurred out everything in his surroundings besides Minghao. Nothing else matters at the moment.

 

Junhui is pretty sure that time doesn't exist in intimate surroundings like right now. He doesn't know how long they've stayed like this. It felt like years had passed before Minghao sighs and rests his cheek on Junhui's palm.

 

“I don't know why I did that.” Minghao's voice is small and hoarse, like he hasn't used them in centuries. “Sorry.”

 

Junhui feels a sudden surge of bravery. He shifts closer to Minghao until they're barely five inches apart. Minghao leans back, just slightly —maybe because he was startled— before he leans in again. He chews his lip, a nervous habit, even though Junhui had told him to stop a few moments ago.

 

“You did nothing wrong. You don't have to apologize.” 

 

Junhui's thumb moves to trace Minghao's lips again, gently prying his mouth open so he stops biting it.

 

Whoever is controlling Minghao's body must've felt daring, because Minghao's tongue darts out to lick at Junhui's thumb and then retreats instantly. It was a gesture meant to provoke Junhui, and Junhui's heart thumped loudly against his ribcage.

 

Minghao puts Junhui's thumb inside his mouth, lips puckered as he sucks and licks. Their faces are as close as ever, but the gap between them is still too far to close.

 

Junhui's heart is in pain, and his whole body feels like it's on fire. He doesn't dare move anywhere. He's afraid that Minghao's gonna disappear if he moves a muscle.

 

A corner of his brain that's somehow still functional observers Minghao from afar, and came to the conclusion that Minghao looks like a cat licking on food. Especially when Minghao's ears are ablaze from sheer embarrassment. Junhui stores that thought for another day.

 

If he's being completely honest, Junhui can't stand this anymore. He wants to close the gap, wants to hold Minghao close. He wants to  _ do something _ . He's not sure if he's brave enough for that, but he  _ wants  _ to.

 

Minghao releases Junhui's finger from his mouth and left a trail of saliva. Minghao somehow manages to flush even redder.

 

“Sorry,” he whispers. 

 

Junhui wanted to shake his head, but the movement got aborted when Minghao looks up at him and their eyes meet.

 

Another surge of bravery. Junhui leans in until their foreheads are touching. Minghao blinks and looks down. He pursed his lips when Junhui cups his face with both of his hands.

 

Junhui leans in closer,  _ closer,  _ their lips are just a breath away. Minghao's hands found its way to Junhui's wrists.

 

“Is this okay?” Junhui whispers. Minghao squeezes his eyes shut, the grip on Junhui's wrists became stronger.

 

_ “Minghao,”  _ Junhui urges.

 

Minghao is silent, eyes still shut tight. Junhui waits. He wouldn't mind waiting his whole life.

 

Minghao takes a deep breath and pulls Junhui closer. Their lips are touching, but that's it. Junhui finds himself gulping.

 

He waits, and then,  _ “Please, Junhui.” _

 

And that's the only thing it takes for Junhui to surge forward and finally kiss him. For real this time.

 

The kiss was messy, their teeth clashed a few times and Junhui's pretty sure Minghao has drool running down his chin, but he can't bring himself to care. Minghao's grip on his wrist left red marks when he released it to tug at Junhui's hair instead.

 

Junhui wants to push deeper. Minghao's urging him to do so. Junhui's hands move down to Minghao's neck, pulling him closer. Junhui swallows Minghao's whimpers like nectar.

 

Minghao pulls at Junhui's hair, out of breath. Junhui bites at Minghao's lower lip before breaking the kiss. Minghao is panting heavily, both of his ears burning and his cheeks are tinted red. Junhui’s pretty sure his own face isn't any better. 

 

Minghao looks beautiful. That was the first thought that came to Junhui's mind. Minghao's lips are swollen, there's drool on his chin and he's out of breath, but he still looks breathtaking. Junhui licks his lips.

  
  


-

  
  


Minghao could hear his heartbeat drumming in his chest. He feels ecstatic. Junhui tastes sweet, exactly like the first time they met. Maybe even sweeter. He doesn't want this to end now, whatever this is. There isn't gonna be a next time.

 

Minghao's hands aren't trembling when he reaches towards Junhui. He crawls up to him and sits himself on Junhui's lap. When he looks down, Junhui's eyes are wide. His heart jumped. Junhui's hands rests on Minghao's waist.

 

Minghao wasted no time and started licking on Junhui's lips. They melt against each other again easily. He couldn't stop the obscene sounds that escaped his lips. Through the fabric of his pants, he feels Junhui growing hard.

 

Minghao pulls away to bury his head on the junction of Junhui's shoulder. Junhui's skin feels hot against his forehead. A thought came to him. He shifts his head.

 

He presses a kiss on Junhui's shoulder. It was sudden and very brief. Junhui yelps and his grip on Minghao's hips got tighter.

 

Minghao begins to lick and suck. Junhui's hands travelled up his back, tracing patterns on Minghao's shoulder blade before lifting up his shirt. Junhui throws Minghao's shirt haphazardly on the floor. Junhui does the same thing to his shirt.

  
  


Junhui's palms roamed Minghao's bare chest. He traces his spine, his nape, his stomach, everywhere. When he brushes over a sensitive spot Minghao would twitch and and wriggle. Junhui would be lying if the friction made his arousal grow. Minghao is still leaving bite marks on Junhui's shoulder. The sounds that he makes is more than enough to drive Junhui insane.

  
  


Suddenly, Minghao detaches himself from Junhui to get off the bed. Junhui wanted to ask him what was wrong before the words caught in his throat. Minghao's placing his face between Junhui's thighs, his hot breath dangerously close to the tent in his jeans.

 

“Can I, Jun?” Minghao looks up expectantly, fingers hovering over the zipper. Junhui gulps. Minghao unzips Junhui's jeans slowly, like he's teasing. Junhui couldn't resist the urge to tangle his fingers in Minghao's hair and tug.

 

Minghao didn't even bother taking Junhui's jeans off. When Junhui's cock springs out of his boxers he simply holds it in his hands and began to give it kitten licks. He licks the head, and then he licks a stripe from the base to the tip like how he licked the cherry flavored lolly. Junhui gulps again when Minghao finally puts his dick in his mouth, little by little, aggravatingly slow. Minghao's head bobs up and down in a steady rhythm. The length that he couldn't put inside his mouth, Minghao pumps with his fists.

 

If the sight of Minghao's plump lips around his cock isn’t what’s going to kill him, Junhui is pretty sure the pacing will. Minghao is moving so  _ so slowly. _ Junhui's going to lose his mind. He tugs at Minghao's hair, and Minghao's eyes when he looks up at him looks so  _ innocent,  _ as if he isn't doing all of this on purpose.

 

“Don’t tease me.” Junhui pulls on Minghao's hair harder, and Minghao moans around Junhui's dick. A shudder runs down his spine.

 

Minghao slackens his jaw and looks up at him, and Junhui doesn't need words to know that Minghao is saying, “I trust you.”

 

So he holds Minghao by the back of his head and fucks into his mouth. Minghao's moans edges him closer and closer to the edge.

 

Minghao's nails digging into his thighs stopped Junhui from moving. Minghao pulls away from Junhui's cock, leaving a trail of saliva connected to his tongue.

 

Minghao's out of breath, and he's wriggling uncomfortably while looking down.

 

“Are you okay?” Junhui asks. Minghao doesn't lift his head up.

 

“I- I'll come if I didn't stop,” Minghao says. His voice is hoarse.

 

Junhui finally sees the stain on Minghao's sweatpants, obviously precum. Junhui feels sorry that he abandoned Minghao's erection to pleasure himself.

 

“Come here,” Junhui says softly, and lifts Minghao so he's standing up. Junhui took off his jeans fully before putting his hands on the waistband of Minghao's pants. His fingers slowly inches downwards to Minghao's ass while he kisses Minghao's stomach, trailing down to his crotch but not quite reaching it. Above him, Minghao lets out small whimpers.

 

When Minghao's pants are off, Junhui pulls Minghao closer to him. Junhui kneads on Minghao's ass, pulling them apart and teasing his twitching hole.

 

“Don’t do that,” Minghao pleaded. He's holding on to Junhui's shoulder like a lifeline. His fingernails digs into the flesh as Junhui continues to tease him.

 

“Junhui,” he breathes out. “There's- there's stuff in the bottom drawer.”

 

There's a mischievous glint in Junhui's eyes when he retrieved the stuff. A brand new bottle of lube. Minghao's whole face is on fire when Junhui smirks at him.

 

“Didn't think you would have this stuff with you,” Junhui chuckles. “Come here.”

 

Junhui pulls Minghao so he's laying down, Junhui between his thighs. Minghao's laying down bare for Junhui to see, to take. The thought embarrasses him. He covers his face with his arms.

 

“Hao,” Junhui coos. He traces his thumb over Minghao's lips, prying his mouth open. “Don't cover your face.”

 

Minghao opens his mouth and lifts his arms reluctantly. 

 

“Suck,” Junhui orders. Minghao closes his eyes and did what he was told.

 

“You know what's going to happen next, right?” Junhui asks him softly. Minghao nods. He could hear the bottle cap of the lube snap close.

 

“Is this okay?” Minghao nods again. He doesn't trust his own voice.

 

Junhui props one of Minghao's legs on his shoulder, making it easier for him to stretch Minghao open. His fingers teased around his hole before Minghao made a noise of protest. Junhui chuckles. 

 

Minghao stayed silent until Junhui started scissoring him open. The initial stretch always hurts a bit,  but Junhui caressing his face makes it a lot more bearable. Minghao couldn't bite back his whimpers. When Junhui retracts his fingers, he feels empty.

 

Junhui pulls Minghao up to sit on his lap again. 

 

Minghao is still leaking precum all over himself. Junhui finds the sight of Minghao's twitching cock really cute. He stores that thought away for another day.

 

“Can you put it in yourself, Hao?” Junhui teased. He has a cocky grin on his face. Minghao wants to wipe it off.

 

Determined to save his face, Minghao braced himself. He grabs Junhui's dick and aligns it to his hole. 

 

_ 'It'll be fine,’  _ he assures himself.  _ 'It's fine.’ _

 

Minghao sinks himself down. When he bottoms out a shudder ran down his spine. Minghao wasn't expecting it to feel like this. He lets himself adjust before wiggling to tell Junhui that he's okay.

 

Junhui coos at him from below. Minghao rocks his hips to make Junhui move.

 

They set a rhythm together, Junhui supporting Minghao's waist to help him move and Minghao bouncing on Junhui's cock. The occasional slapping sounds of skin against skin fills the room.

 

Minghao couldn't keep his mouth shut. He's panting, he's moaning Junhui's name, his quiet but constant “ah”s every time Junhui pulls him down echoes through the room.

 

Junhui's hands trailed upwards, pinching Minghao's nipples and leaving bite marks. Minghao has one hand in Junhui's shoulder to support himself, the other jacking himself off. Junhui's hand moved to grab his wrist.

 

“Don't touch yourself until I say so.” Minghao whimpers when Junhui slams him down particularly hard, but he obeys and moves his hand to Junhui's shoulders. His dick rubbing against Junhui's stomach edges him closer to coming.

 

“Junhui, I'm- I'm gonna-” Before Minghao could finish his sentence, Junhui lays him back down on the bed, legs spread wide.

 

“Don't come until I say so.” Junhui kisses Minghao feverishly. Minghao is drooling even more, and his hole twitches around Junhui's cock. Minghao moans against Junhui's mouth and Junhui drinks it all up.

 

Junhui slams into a particular spot and Minghao almost screams. His mouth is open wide and Junhui's saliva is dripping into his mouth. Minghao could pass out from all the stimulation.

 

“Junh- hyung- gege- I'm so close,” Minghao whines in a jumble of words. Junhui slamming continuously into his prostate messed up his ability to think of anything. He feels nothing but pleasure. His nails are digging crescent shapes into Junhui's back.

 

Junhui's hands suddenly grabs his dick and jacks him off. Minghao borderline yelled. He's so so close, and if Junhui doesn't stop he might have to disobey him and—

 

Streaks of white colored his chest when he came. Junhui milks him until the very last drop, but Junhui isn't done fucking him into oblivion. His body became unbearably sensitive, the overstimulation wrecking his entire being.

 

“Junh- ah- gege, please.” Junhui grunts but his pace doesn't falter. Minghao's toes curled, he raked his nails on Junhui's back. Minghao could feel himself getting hard again. Minghao pulls Junhui down to whisper in his ears.

 

“Gege please, please please  _ please _ come. You- you feel so good.” Junhui whines and sucks more hickeys on Minghao's neck.

 

_ “Come inside me, gege.”  _

 

Junhui fucks Minghao until he reached his second orgasm, Junhui following shortly after. He rides out his orgasm inside of Minghao, who has tears dripping down his face from relief.

 

“I'm sorry,” Junhui whispers before kissing Minghao tenderly. Minghao's quiet sigh rattles his heart inside his ribcage. It's a new feeling. Endearment. Junhui doesn't want this feeling to disappear.

 

“It's okay.” Minghao easily slips his tongue between Junhui's lips, licking inside Junhui's mouth like candy. Junhui spits into Minghao's mouth before pulling away, listens to Minghao's content sigh when he pulls his dick out of Minghao. His come is dripping out, and it takes all of his will not to get hard again. He steps outside to get a warm cloth to clean Minghao up.

  
  


-

  
  


The aftercare felt incredibly soft. Minghao breathes quietly while Junhui cleans him up, occasionally leaving kisses on the bruises that he made. He wipes away Minghao's tears, took care of his stained sweatpants, puts the bottle of lube back inside the bottom drawer.

 

“Was I too rough?” Junhui asks when he laid down beside Minghao. “I'm sorry if I hurt you.”

 

Minghao shakes his head and wrapped himself around Junhui. They easily molded together, Junhui's head tucked under Minghao's chin and his arms circling his waist.

 

Minghao buries his face on Junhui's hair, kissing the crown of his head.

 

“You were wonderful,” he says. After a while, his breath slows down and evens out. He falls asleep easily in Junhui's embrace.

 

Junhui's heart feels incredibly full. He covers the both of them with Minghao's blanket before letting sleepiness overcome him.

 

For a second, he worries about all the noise that they made. And then Junhui decides that he'll deal with the noise complaints tomorrow.

 

He drifts off to sleep with warmth inside his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. yell at me when ur finished


End file.
